Stolen Innocence
by Jims
Summary: COMPLETE Someone does something to Hermione feels she can never forgive....please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

I can't ever forgive him for what he did. Never ever.  
  
I'll start from the beginning. He, like me, is a prefect. Only God knows how this happened, because I certainly don't. Our bedrooms are joined, and we share a common room. I was there studying like usual on a cold winter's night, when he stormed in. I glanced up, and was about to say something when he strode up and kissed me. Everything stopped at that moment, time, movement and thought. Then I got over the shock of what was happening, and tried to pull away, but he grabbed my shoulders and pressed hard against me. His breath smelt foul, he had been drinking. Then he started to steer me away. I struggled frantically to get out of his grasp, realizing the seriousness of this situation, but he was strong, and my arms where pinned by my side. He shoved his bedroom door open, flung me onto his bed and began unbuttoning my robes. He was sitting on top of me, and no matter how much I shouted and squirmed, I was powerless. I began to cry as I realized what was going to happen. I was going to be raped by Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

BTW: *** means either time has passed or it's a different scene of the story.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed the next morning, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt so dirty and used, her willingness to live extinguished. She felt her life was worthless. After she had cried until she felt she would collapse from emotional exhaustion, she dragged herself to the bathroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
In another part of Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were in Transfiguration. Their class were turning frogs into goblets. "It's not like Hermione to skip a class," Ron said anxiously, wringing his hands.  
  
"Maybe she overslept," Harry offered, distracted by trying to keep his frog to stay still, and contemplating using a freezing charm while Professor McGonaggal wasn't looking.  
  
"Something's wrong," he continued as if he hadn't heard Harry, "I can feel it," He stood up. "I'm going to ask McGonaggal if I can go to the bathroom, and quickly run to her room,"  
  
Harry nodded at this proposition and replied, "That's a good idea, but she probably won't let you go, you know how she is," Ignoring Harry yet again, Ron began to walk up to the front of the class, when havoc broke loose. Lavender Brown's frog had suddenly jumped down her robes, and she was shrieking and writhing like she was on fire. Many guys began to laugh, Ron would have, but he saw this as a perfect opportunity. While McGonaggal was distracted, he asked if he could go to the bathroom. She waved at him with one hand, trying to calm Lavender down, and not actually hearing what he asked. He bolted before she had a chance to change her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was crouched in the corner of her shower, fully clothed. Warm water run over her body, but she was shivering. She wanted this feeling to end, this horrible feeling of misery and worthlessness. She didn't want to live. Her eyes fell on her razor. She stared at it for a whole minute and slowly reached for it, as if it was a frightened animal and any sudden movement would cause it to panic and escape. She pulled back the sleeve of her sodden robe to reveal her wrist, and raised the razor above her head. At that second Ron burst in, a scene he never expected to see met his eyes. Hermione, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes, from the shower, fully clothed, holding a razor above her bare wrist. "NO!" he screamed, and in a split second had leapt across the room like his feet had sprouted wings, flung the shower screen ajar and snatched the razor from her grasp. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING??" he bellowed hysterically. Hermione burst into a fresh wave of tears, and looked at Ron like a child would look at a parent after being scolded. Ron felt so rotten that he could have kicked himself. "Hermione.shh..I didn't mean it Hermione..I'm sorry..you scared the heck out of me.." He said while he took her in her arms, "I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey..you're not well.." And with that he carried this usually strong girl, now as fragile as a china rose, to the hospital wing. 


	3. Chapter 3

BTW: ---is someone's thoughts---  
  
"Whatever happened to her, Poppy?" inquired Dumbledore in hushed tones.  
  
"I don't know. Ron Weasley carried her up, said he found her in her shower about to.." Madame Pomfrey suddenly looked awkward. Dumbledore nodded. The both cast a glance over at the sleeping figure that was Hermione in the bed at the opposite end of the hospital wing. "She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was so exhausted," Madame Pomfrey continued.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron walked slowly down the hall. He felt numb all over. He had walked in on one of the worst things you could walk in on. If he had taken another minute to get there.. he shuddered suddenly, but not from the cold. What would have pushed her to even consider such a thing? He wondered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Dear Mr and Mrs Granger, Professor Dumbledore wrote, it is with much sorrow that I inform that your daughter Hermione attempted to commit suicide earlier today. My staff and I have not a clue at how this came about, as Hermione has been her usual cheery self lately. Perhaps you have noticed a difference of personality in her letters to you?  
  
I feel it is best if we send Hermione home, so you, her parents, can give her the emotional support she needs. I am so sorry about this situation; it must be very difficult for you to hear such news. Please keep her at your home for as long as you feel necessary.  
  
I am sending an escort with her on the trip home. Please do not be angry with her or insist that she tells you what happened, allow her to tell you in her own time.  
  
Utmost apologies,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
With a weary sigh Professor Dumbledore tied his tragic letter to an owl's leg and sent it on its way.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron sat on either side of the bed where their best friend lay. Neither said a word, both were far away in their own thoughts. At that moment Dumbledore walked in. Both boys looked up, their eyes asking the unspoken question on everybody's hearts. Why?  
  
Sadly Dumbledore shook his head in resignation. With downcast eyes, they turned back to Hermione, who was still slumbering peacefully. After another minute, Dumbledore murmured, "I've decided to send her home,"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione stared forlornly out of the window as the landscape sped past. Hagrid sat next to her, taking up four seats. He seemed awkward, he had never seen Hermione like this. "Yeh want me ta get ya anything, Hermione?" he said gruffly, but his eyes were filled with concern. Without looking up, Hermione shook her head and sighed. When Hagrid's eyes had left her, the landscape blurred. ---I'm not worth the trouble--- 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione jolted awake with a start, and took a moment to remember where she was. The second thing she noticed that was that she was no longer moving. She turned her head to the side, and saw Hagrid sitting next to her. "We're 'ere Hermione," he informed her. Hermione closed her eyes again to stop the sudden tears there that were threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. She felt so relieved to be away from school, and craved to be in her parents loving arms. She jumped up and ran off the train and onto the platform. There stood the two people she needed the most. Her mother's face was tearstained, and her father's was imploring. Hermione parents' stood uncertainly for a moment before Hermione whimpered, "Mum.. Daddy," and they sprung forth, as did their tears. All at once they were all hugging and crying, whispering, "I love you," to one another. From a distance Hagrid looked on, and hurriedly wiped his eyes. Then he stepped back onto the train, knowing Hermione would be all right.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and Harry didn't really talk about Hermione much after she left. Dumbledore asked the school not to badger Ron and Harry to tell them where she had gone. Lots of rumours sprung up though, each more far fetched than the last. That Harry had dumped her. That she had received a B+ on one of her exams and had hidden her face in shame.  
  
One time they talked about it was at night while they were lying in their beds. Harry was just dozing off when a voice woke him up. "Are you awake Harry?"  
  
"Yes Ron," he murmured. There was a slight pause before Ron answered. "Why'd she do it?" He didn't have to specify what he was talking about. Harry sighed hopelessly. He had wondered that question countless times. "I wish I knew," he replied. There was a longer silence this time, broken only by the steady breathing of the other two boys in the room. "I miss her," Ron's voice sounded choked, but it could have been Harry's imagination, "I hope she's alright," Harry stared at the dark ceiling before answering quietly, "So do I."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione's parents tried to be cheery around Hermione, and act as if she was just home for a holiday and nothing was wrong. Hermione saw right through this act, though she was thankful there were no awkward questions. She was incredibly tired, and slept for a lot of the day, only wakening for meals. As the days progressed, she began to have more energy. Her parents told her they were always there for her, and asked if she wanted to see a counsellor. The next day she met Mari-Anne. She was really nice and was genuinely interested in Hermione. It seemed easier to talk to a stranger than her parents. In one of their sessions, Hermione completely broke down again, and told of how she felt like it was her fault, and that she had to be strong or everyone would think less of her. Mari-Anne comforted her and gently said she should tell her parents, because they loved her so much no matter what. She told her firmly it wasn't her fault. That night, Hermione told he parents. Her voice quavered as she poured her heart out about how she felt and what had happened. After she finished she cried about her anger and sadness, with her parents arms around her, feeling so much love for her that they thought they would burst. When she finally got to bed, Hermione knew she was loved, and was sure it wasn't her fault. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's life had changed a lot. Draco had stolen something from her she could never get back, and she would always look back on it with pain and sadness. She had been forced to grow up, her innocence snatched from her in an instant. And yet, she was reasonably happy. She had discovered how deeply and ultimately her family and friends cared for her and loved her and would support no matter what. Sure she still had her hard days when it came stingingly back to her, but now she felt as if she could live through just about anything.  
  
Harry and Ron had sent a few owls to her, one with a big box of chocolate frogs, hoping that she would get better soon, and telling her what she had missed out on. She felt kind of smug when she read Draco had left. Hermione had cried when she read the little card Ron had enclosed with one owl with, 'I'll always bee there." on the cover. The letters flashed and changed colours, and there was a cartoon of a bee that continuously winked and grinned at her.  
  
After that night when she had told her parents, slowly Hermione began to heal. She would never be the same again, she knew that, and sometimes she would have a good cry or scream into a pillow, but she also knew she was a survivor. One morning she woke up, with a new sense of confidence and readiness. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother sat with a cup of coffee. She turned and smiled at Hermione, "Good morning sweetie, did the aroma of pancakes finally lure you out of bed?" But Hermione's intentions for emerging were far more serious. "Mum," she began, and took a deep breath, "I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts,"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now, don't forget to write," Hermione's mum said for the fifteenth time that morning. They were in the car. Both her and her husband had been reluctant to allow Hermione to return to school, but Hermione had insisted that was what she wanted to do and that the culprit had disappeared. Finally, they consented. Hermione's dad caught her eye in the review mirror and rolled his eyes at Hermione's mum's fretfulness. Hermione giggled. "If you look in the bag next to you Hermione, you'll find a silver package. That's for you," Hermione dug into the bag and pulled out something bulky wrapped in pretty paper. She carefully opened it, and gasped when she saw what was within. She lifted up a gorgeous teddy bear, sandy brown in colour with shiny black eyes and a cute pale blue bow around his neck. "Awww," Hermione said, "thanks you guys!" and she leaned forward and pecked each on the cheek. "Whenever you feel sad or lonely, you can hug him," her Mum said. Hermione gave him a test hug, feeling his soft fur against her skin, and announced his name was Cuddles.  
  
All too soon it was time to say good-bye. Hermione hugged each of her parents in turn, and thanked them for everything. "We love you Hermione!" her mother called as she walked away, and she could her the break in her voice. "Don't ever forget that!" her father added. Hugging her new companion, Hermione jumped on the train and waved madly to her parents as it chugged away.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry! Ron!" a happy voice called. Harry and Ron swivelled around. They were in the middle of a Care of Magical Creatures class, and were outside. "Hermione!" Ron cried, and both ran towards her. When they collided, Hermione caught them both in a hug, and they were all laughing happily. When Ron pulled away, he was rubbing his eyes with his hands, and grunted, "Just got something in my eye.."  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eye and told him the truth, "I feel great." From the steps of the castle, Dumbledore smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron were happy to have Hermione back, but didn't ask her what had happened under orders by Dumbledore. Everyone, (well, except the Slytherins anyway) was happy to have her back. While at dinner, Harry and Ron brought Hermione up to date with what she had missed out on in her absence of almost a month. "You missed out on heaps of new stuff," Ron told her, winking at Harry over her head to invite him to play along. "Oh.yeah," Harry quipped quickly. Both burst out laughing at the horrified look on her face, and realizing she had been tricked, she punched Ron playfully on the shoulder.  
  
While they ate, Harry and Ron had a good look at their friend. She looked more mature. If you looked carefully into her eyes you could see a sadness that was never there before, and that she been through things no one should ever have to go through. "We've missed you, Hermione," commented Harry, shovelling his second serve of baked potatoes onto his plate. Ron nodded in agreement, and she beamed at them.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was pretty smooth sailing the next two weeks for Hermione, until she started getting sick. She felt tired during the day and always retired early to bed, only to wake up and be sick in the morning. Her friends began to feel concerned, as it didn't seem to be getting any better. Not wanting to miss out on any more schoolwork, Hermione was reluctant to go to see Madame Pomfrey, but after feeling particularly bad one morning, she weakened and trudged to the Hospital Wing. Just outside the door she felt self-conscious, remembering that the last time Madame Pomfrey had seen her, she had tried to kill herself earlier that day. She stood uncertainly just outside the door, contemplating what she should do. Suddenly Madame Pomfrey's voice rang out, "Come in!" Hermione felt like she had just been caught doing something wrong and was about to bolt when Madame Pomfrey poked her head around the doorframe. "Hermione!" she exclaimed in surprise, her lips forming into a smile, and motioned her inside. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I've been feeling sick in the stomach.." Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey shook out a sheet, and hurriedly made a bed for her to sit on. Then she came around to face Hermione, and looked her straight in the eyes. "How are you dear?" she said seriously, and Hermione knew she wasn't referring to her health. "I'm getting better," she said.  
  
"That's good," Madame Pomfrey said, nodding but still unsmiling. After a moment she bustled off again. "Now, you said you feel sick. Do you want me to give you something to settle the stomach?" She went over to a cabinet and began inspecting the labels of bottles and jars. "Yes please," Hermione said. Madame Pomfrey returned with a small transparent purple bottle with 'Kwick Ease' printed on the label. "Take two of these with every meal until you feel better," she instructed. Hermione slipped the bottle down her robes, gathered her stuff and hurried off to her first lesson. By the time she got there, there was already a stream of students coming out the door. Spotting Hermione as they came out, her two best friends walked over to her. "Hey, don't look so disappointed. Snape was hell today!" Harry said when he spotted Hermione's expression. "As usual," Ron added, rolling his eyes and making a face. Hermione laughed, her disappointment gone. For now she could forget about being sick.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So the Kwick Ease didn't work," Madame Pomfrey stated rather than questioned. Hermione shook her head sadly. "Hmmmm. I think I'll keep you in here for a while and do some tests. You lay back and relax and we'll try to find out what's wrong with you," Hermione sank onto the pillows and took a deep breath. It was about midday when Madame Pomfrey returned. Hermione tried to read her expression, but it was like her face was a closed door. Hermione sat patiently waiting for Madame Pomfrey to say something. She seemed to take a deep breath. "Hermione," she started. She had her eyes closed. "You're pregnant," 


	6. Author's note please read :

Hi all,  
  
I just thought I'd thought write a quick note to ask you something.  
  
But first, thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I love getting reviews (doesn't everyone? :-)) To answer your question Taylor, (which wasn't stupid) I think Hermione's 15 because Percy was that age when he was a prefect.  
  
I wanted to ask your opinion on the next part of 'Stolen Innocence'  
  
Should Malfoy return?  
  
And if so:  
  
should Hermione forgive him?  
  
should he find out she's pregnant?  
  
I'm not totally sure what I'm going to write, so your say is very much appreciated!  
  
Thanks in advance,  
  
From Jims 


	7. Chapter 6

Thankyou Remusguurl and Taylor for reviewing, I appreciate it guys. ( I hope I haven't disappointed you, or anyone else, with this.  
  
Hermione moaned and rolled over onto her back. Something had awakened her, but she was unsure of what. She couldn't be bothered opening her eyes. She felt a wave of remembrance overcome her as the memories of the previous day came flooding back. She shuddered, trying to forget. Suddenly she became aware of a sound, like someone breathing. Fear gripped her and her heart raced; the sound was too close to be someone from another bed. She snapped her eyes open, and screamed at what she saw. "Shhh!" Draco said fiercely, quickly shoving his hand over her mouth. Hermione's first thought was,::: he's back to rape me again!::: but something in his eyes silenced her. He was a wreck. His face was thin, his hair ragged, his eyes where bottomless pools of misery. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, after finding her tongue. "I..." his voice faltered, and he swallowed, though his voice came out hoarse, "I just wanted to tell you.. I am so sorry for what I did to you. It haunts every second of my waking hours, and at night I have nightmares about it.." When she didn't reply, he continued, "I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"So that makes it alright?" Hermione whispered ferociously, rage welling up inside her. At that, to Hermione's surprise, Draco burst into tears, and covered his face with his hands. Hermione's rage died, and she stared with shock, having trouble believing this poor excuse for a wizard was once cocky Draco Malfoy, who seemed to care for no one but himself. She knew she had to say something, so she said, with as much sensitivity as she could muster, "Stop crying Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey will hear you," As if on cue, hurried footsteps could be heard approaching. Draco's eyes filled with fear, and Hermione instinctively took charge. "Quick! Go! Get out!" she spat. Malfoy looked at her with pleading eyes, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me.."  
  
"Go!!" she hissed. The footsteps were getting louder and closer by the second. Malfoy climbed silently to the window like a cat. He lingered at the windowsill for a millisecond, and gave her mournful look as if he had wanted to say more, before disappearing into the dark of night. That was the last anyone saw of Draco Malfoy again. 


	8. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry its taken so long to update, I've been really busy. A huge thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far!! Sarah, the last sentence of chapter 6 just meant no one that knew him from Hogwarts ever saw him again, but don't worry, he doesn't commit suicide. (  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to sunlight filtering through her open window. :::It wasn't a dream,::: she mused. For some reason, she didn't feel that concerned that Malfoy had visited her. She felt a stab of guilt when a harsh little voice in her head said, 'At least he's suffering for what he did,' She pushed the thought from her mind and shivered as a cool breeze drifted through the ajar window. :::I'd better close it,::: Hermione decided as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into the fuzzy slippers Madam Pomfrey had put there. She walked to the window, the slippers squeaking slightly with each step, and eased it shut. She sat down with a sigh on the windowsill and pressed her forehead against the cold glass. The weight of the decision facing her finally put itself upon her shoulders, and she thought in despair, :::What am I going to do?::: She absentmindedly placed a hand on her midriff :::Is there really a baby in there?:: she wondered, and the thought overwhelmed her. Tears splashed down her cheeks. :::I have to tell Ron and Harry,::::  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Ron hurried along the corridor through a bubbling mass of students heading the other way to the Great Hall. They had received a note from Hermione at breakfast saying, 'Come and visit me during lunch, I'll tell you both everything. Do NOT skip the first lesson! From Hermione.'  
  
"Is it just me," puffed Ron, "or has the distance to the Hospital Wing doubled?" Harry simply nodded. When they finally reached it, they saw Hermione and approached her. She smiled wanly and motioned to the seats beside her. They sat down and eyed her expectantly. Hermione took a deep breath and began the whole painful story. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Oh…. My…. God," Ron said slowly when Hermione had finished. Harry just sat there with his mouth slightly open, before shaking his head from side to side. "I'm so sorry Hermione," Ron said sadly, looking into her eyes. Hermione had been struggling to keep tears streaming down her face, but those heartfelt words opened the floodgates. "We called ourselves your friends, your best in fact, and we never even supported you or knew…." Harry said, frowning hard at the ground. With a sob Hermione held out her arms as an invitation, and both rushed forward to give her the most meaningful hug ever.  
  
Madam Pomfrey reached the door of the Hospital Wing and was about to bustle in when she caught sight of the trio interlocked. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes brimmed with tears as she quietly slipped away. That picture would remain with her always.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Ron breached the question tentatively at a separate meeting. The three are closer than ever before, and Ron and Harry have taken to visiting Hermione in every free minute they had. Cuddles, the teddy bear Hermione's parents had given her, sat bonnily next to her in her bed. Hermione, propped up on her pillows, was writing an essay for Professor McGonaggal. She had insisted Harry and Ron bring homework to her so she wouldn't fall behind. But at Ron's question, which she herself had been trying to avoid, she put down her quill. "I don't know," she said with a sigh, feeling for the hundredth time that familiar heaviness on her chest.  
  
"Do your parents know?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione sighed again. "No," she said meekly, a little ashamed. Then she made a spontaneous decision. "I'll write them a letter write now." She shoved aside her essay and found a fresh piece of parchment. Every now and then she looked up to find Ron looking at her. He would quickly redirect his gaze. When the bell rang, Ron lingered. "I'll catch up with you," he said to Harry, giving him a meaningful look. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back at Ron. A small smile formed on his lips before he swept out of the room.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said, gazing at her.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said a little breathlessly.  
  
"I…." Ron cast his gaze around the room, as if looking for something to help him find the words. "I love you," He was looking at her again now. He rushed on, "I know you've been hurt so you probably don't feel ready for a relationship now, but I want you to know none of this has changed the way I feel…about you. I'll always be here……. even just as a friend, and if you're not ready I'll wait for you. Whatever you decide, I'll be here." He took her hand in his. Hermione's eyes were shining behind a film of moisture, and there were two tears making their way slowly down her cheeks. Ron surveyed her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her tears away. When he pulled back, Hermione's eyes were closed and there was a smile on her lips. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys, I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write this chappie.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione had a horrible decision to make. No fifteen year old should have to make a decision like the one she has to. It was always in the back of her mind. When the room was quiet and there was no one or nothing to distract her, it would hit her like a punch in the stomach. Sometimes she would just be overwhelmed and would fall into such a state of misery that she would want to die.  
  
Then one day, her decision was made for her. She had to get a drink in the middle of the night, so she got up. She turned on the light. There was blood on her sheets. She jumped up and felt something trickling down her legs. She staggered, in a daze; it felt like she was in a dream. She fell against Madam Pomfrey's bedroom door and crumpled to the floor. She began pounding on the wood. She felt dizzy. Madam Pomfrey flung the door open, clinging to a broom, her hair in curlers. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Madam Pomfrey's eyes darted across the trail of blood and enlarged. She stared at Hermione, for a moment losing her poise. Then she swept the trembling girl into her arms and gave her a heartfelt hug.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next three days Hermione did nothing but sit in her hospital bed and stare out the window with a forlorn look on her face. Her hair became oily and limp; she didn't even shower. At night she cried herself to sleep. Harry and Ron visited her every chance they got. They sat there and said nothing. It didn't seem Hermione even noticed they were there. Until one day, she spoke. "The hardest part." She began, her voice hoarse and cracking. She swallowed and moistened her lips. "I feel so bad.." She choked, and her eyes slowly filled with tears. She closed her eyes and the tears streamed down her face. She cleared her throat. "I feel so horrible.. Because I feel kind of..." she, for once, struggled for words, but Harry and Ron sat in attentive silence. ".kind of..." her voice broke and the tears flowed faster, "..relieved." Now the floodgates broke and Hermione began to sob. Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances before moving forward and hugging their friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thankyou for coming on such short notice Mr and Mrs. Granger." Madam Pomfrey whispered as she ushered Hermione's parents into the Hospital Wing. Hermione's back was to the door. "Sweetie?" Hermione's mum said softly. Hermione turned slowly, and blinked when she saw her mum and dad, as if not sure if they were there or not. Then her eyes widened. "Mum? Dad?" her voice broke. She jumped out of bed and hugged her parents. She felt better already. When she looked up, she saw Harry and Ron hovering at the entrance of the Hospital Wing. When she smiled for the first time in days, Harry and Ron beamed, and stepped in, nodding welcomes to Hermione's parents. Hermione surveyed the group around her. These were the people she loved most. The pain would never go completely away. But she knew these people would always be there for her, and would help her through it. At that moment, Hermione felt like she could overcome anything.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
